The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0005’.
‘VEAZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large lighter red-purple colored flowers, an upright habit and well branched growth.
‘VEAZ0005’ originated from a cross pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘2043-2’ with lavender pink flowers, a more spreading than upright habit and less vigor.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0005’ was ‘Lan Upbriro’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,709, with deep rose flowers, less seed set and smaller flowers. The resultant seed was sown in January 2008.
‘VEAZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., USA.